To reduce the risk of damage and for aesthetics, vehicle glass may incorporate an antenna for radio reception rather than use a separate physical structure such as an external antenna. Vehicles can include separate antennas for AM radio, FM radio, satellite radio, as well as other antennas for items such as cellular phones, television, citizens' band radio, and the like. Radio antennas are typically coupled to a radio tuner that includes electronics to tune into particular frequencies and provide audio output of received radio signals.
Vehicles may also include security features to deter and detect a break-in. Vehicle security features, also referred to as anti-theft features, are typically connected to alarm electronics that may signal a response upon detecting, for example, vehicle glass breakage. The alarm electronics are typically incorporated in a separate module of a vehicle subsystem that is independent of the vehicle radio, as radio theft may be another detectable event of the alarm electronics.